Love Triangle
by bandgeek4evz
Summary: Mimi is caught in a love triangle with Roger and Benny. Both of them are trying to compete for her affection. Pre RENT high school. Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Roger Davis walked into Larson High School wearing his ACDC t-shirt, black leather jacket, and grungy jeans. His hair was short, choppy, and bleached blonde. As he walked through the hallways to his locker nearly every girl's head turned to stare at him. He was the cool, senior guy that every girl wanted. Every girl except one, of course.

He had had a crush on Mimi Marquez since practically 3rd grade but she never noticed him. At least not that he was aware of. They had hung out in a big group before because they had mutual friends but the two of them never exchanged more than a couple of hellos and goodbyes.

Today he hoped to change that though. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. No one would have guessed that Roger Davis was afraid to ask a girl out. He was supposed to be a ladies man. And usually he wasn't afraid to ask a girl out but he hated not knowing how she felt about him. He knew that meant there was a possibility of him being rejected and he didn't like that possibility at all. He had come up with a pretty good plan to ask her out though. At least he thought it was good. One of their mutual friends was Maureen Johnson and she was having a party over the weekend. Both he and Mimi were invited so he figured he could just casually ask her if she wanted to go with him. He liked this plan because if she said no he could make it seem like it was no big deal at all.

When he got to his locker he shoved his leather jacket inside of it and then looked across the hallway and saw Mimi at her own locker. He knew it was now or never to ask he our because for once she was all alone. It surprised him because usually there were tons of guys surrounding her. He also felt like he had a time constraint. Lately he had been hearing rumors that Benjamin Coffin III, Roger's worst enemy, was planning on asking Mimi to go to the party with him. Roger had already been angry enough when he found out Maureen invited the bulldog; if Benny ended up going to the party with Mimi then he was going to be absolutely furious. Every time Roger wanted something Benny had to make sure he got to it first so he could be superior to him. It pissed him off.

Roger made sure no one was starting to approach Mimi yet and then took a deep breath and walked across the hallway to talk to her.

"Hey, Mimi," he greeted her coolly.

His heart was racing but he tried his hardest not to let that show. He needed to maintain his I don't give a fuck about anything attitude even though this was the one thing he actually did give a fuck about.

She looked up at the broody rocker standing next to her and smiled once she realized who it was. Roger Davis. He was the guy in school that every guy wanted to be like and every girl wanted to be with. He had his good looks and cool attitude that made everyone attracted to him. Mimi had liked him for a long time but she always tried to make it seem like she wasn't interested. She didn't want to be like every other girl who longed to be with him and then got turned down. She didn't like the idea of being hung up on one guy. Yes, she liked Roger a lot but she wasn't going to stay focused on him. If he didn't want to ask her out, fine. She would just date someone else. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing talking to her. The only time they ever talked was when Maureen or Angel wanted them all to hang out together.

"Hi, Roger. What's up?" She asked as she closed her locker and turned around to face him with a smile.

When he saw her gorgeous face his heart started beating insanely fast. He didn't even know it was possible for his heart to beat that fast but when Mimi was involved he supposed anything was possible.

"Nothing much. Just wishing this school year would be over," he said with a shrug. "You going to Maureen's party this weekend?" He asked curiously.

Her smile widened as he continued to speak to her. This definitely had to hold a record for the most words they had spoken to each other without any of their friends interrupting them.

"Yeah, I can't miss her party. She would kill me," she said with a giggle. "Why? Are you going?"

"Mhm. Mark is dragging me to the party so he has a reason to be there. He's a little obsessed with Maureen if you haven't noticed," he said with a chuckle. "But actually, the reason why I asked if you were going to the party was because I thought it would be cool for the two of us to go together."

Her jaw nearly dropped when she heard his suggestion. Of course she wanted to go to the party with him. She had dreamed of going on a date with Roger Davis ever since she first time she saw him back in elementary school. The thing was Benny had already asked her yesterday and she said yes, not even thinking that Roger would ask her out. If she would have known then she would have said no to Benny but it was too late to cancel on him now. That would be mean.

Benny actually strolled up to the two of them just in time to hear Roger's suggestion. He wasn't exactly thrilled to hear someone else trying to steal his date.

"Roger, don't you think it's a tad bit rude to ask out a girl who already has a date? Especially when her date is right behind you," Benny spoke calmly but his voice was full of bitterness.

After Benny spoke to Roger he leaned in and placed a kiss on Mimi's lips. She arched her brow, thinking it was a bit much when they were only going on one date together. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything but she could see he was just trying to discourage Roger. She didn't know what was going on between them but she could see there was obviously a rivalry between them. She didn't want to get caught in between it but she had a feeling that was going to happen anyway.

"Mimi, you should get to class. I'll walk you there. If you spend too much with Davis here you might get caught up in skipping class with him or something. I don't want you to become a slacker like him," Benny muttered, shooting a glare toward Roger as he wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist and lead her away from her locker.

Mimi was a little annoyed by the way Benny was trying to control her and she felt bad for Roger. She really liked him a lot and she didn't want him to think he had no interest in her. She didn't want him to move on when their feeling was mutual.

"Hold on, Benny. I forgot my Geometry book. I have to go back to my locker to get it. I'll see you in class," she said and quickly went back to her locker before Benny could insist to come along with her.

"Sorry about Benny. Call me tonight," she said quietly to Roger as she quickly scribbled down her number and handed it to him. Then she hurried away and went to her class before Benny somehow found out she had been talking to Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire school day Roger's mind was stuck on Mimi. He was still surprised that she wanted him to call her. He was used to getting the girls but not girls like Mimi Marquez. She was just in a completely different league than all the girls that usually liked Roger. He was mostly surprised though because of the way Benny had been acting. The way he kissed her and talked about her made it seem like they were a couple and that brought Roger's hope of getting together with the feline down quite a bit. Clearly they weren't a couple though if she was asking other guys to call her. That gave him hope for a chance to be with the gorgeous Latina.

Each minute at school seemed as long as an hour. The day went by so slowly. He just wanted the day to be over so he could go home and call Mimi. Even though they couldn't go to the party together maybe they could arrange another date. It would be better that way anyhow. Then they could be all alone.

Finally the final bell rang and Roger rushed to his locker to grab his leather jacket. He shoved all of his books inside his locker. He had no intention of doing any homework over the weekend. Especially if he ended up with a date with Mimi Marquez.

When he got home from school he waited about an hour to call Mimi so he wouldn't seem like he was desperate to talk to her or anything like that. When it was five o'clock he picked up the phone and dialed the number Mimi had given him that day.

Mimi was getting ready for the party that night and almost jumped when she heard her phone ringing. It scared her but when she looked at the caller ID and saw Davis she suddenly became nervous. She had almost forgotten she told him to call her.

"Hello?" She answered as she went and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, Mimi," he said with a smile, loving to hear her voice. "It's Roger from school. You told me to call you tonight?"

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk to you because Benny acted like such a jerk today. If you would have asked me before he did I would have said yes to you, Roger. He made it seem like me and him are dating but we really aren't. So if you want to take me out after the party then that would be totally cool," she said, smiling to herself.

Roger was about to start yelling with excitement but he knew that would blow his image. He bit down on his lip for a moment to stop any yells from coming out but then he realized he was creating an awkward silence on the phone.

"I would love to take you out after the party, Mimi. Maybe we can see a late movie or something?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds great but right now I need to finish getting ready for the party. I'll see you there," she told him before hanging up.

Roger was grinning from ear to ear as he hung up the phone. So Mimi must have liked him if she was the one suggesting they go out together. He knew Benny wasn't going to be too excited about that which made it even better. Just picturing the look on Benny's face when he found out Roger was taking Mimi to a movie after the party brought a smirk to his face.

At seven o'clock Roger decided to head over to Maureen's party. He figured almost everyone else would be there by now so it was a good time for him to show up. When he walked into Maureen's house he saw Mark trying to make pointless chatter with Maureen, Angel and Collins dancing together amongst a lot of other kids from school, and Benny seemed to be trying to get cozy with Mimi on the couch.

He waved to Mark but then went and sat down next to Mimi, hoping to have some of her attention on himself now. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear seeing Benny wrap his arm around her and whisper things in her ear the entire time.

"Davis, why don't you go and meet some girl in the crowd? Me and Mimi are having a private conversation right now," he said, his brown eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Benny, you're not in control of Mimi's life. If she wants to me to leave you two alone then she'll say so herself. Now, Mimi would you like me to go and talk to some other people?"

Mimi couldn't help but to smile at Roger. He was the first guy she had met who stood up to Benny and didn't just do what he said.

"No, that's okay, Roger. You can stay here and chat with us. The more the merrier, right?" She asked, letting out a nervous laugh when she saw the look on Benny's face. He seemed less than thrilled with the situation.

Benny and Roger spent the rest of the night fighting for Mimi's attention. Each of them tried to tell the funnier joke or tell the more impressive story. They probably would have continued competing with each other like that until sunrise if Maureen wouldn't have told everyone the party was over.

Mimi was grateful that it was all ending because she would finally be able to get away from Benny and Roger's stories and jokes. She would get an opportunity to spend time with only Roger and get to know him. She had been looking forward to that all evening.

"Roger, are we still on for the movies?" Mimi asked with a smile after Maureen declared the party was over.

He nodded and let out a chuckle when he looked over and saw the jealousy all over Benny's face.

"Yeah, definitely. Let's go," he said, taking her hand into his own and leading her out of Maureen's house.


	3. Chapter 3

"What movie do you want to see, Meems?" Roger asked her as they waited in line at the ticket booth.

"I like scary movies!" She told him with a smile.

She did like scary movies sometimes but she certainly got scared by them. She hoped if she got too scared then Roger would have to comfort her.

"Alright, sounds good to me. Two tickets for the zombie movie, please," he said to the clerk in the ticket booth.

He handed over fourteen dollars and then took the two tickets that were handed to him and walked over to the concession stand.

"Do you want any candy or popcorn?" He asked Mimi.

She smiled when he was nice enough to ask her if she wanted anything. She had been to the movies with Benny for her and he didn't even ask her if she wanted something.

"Yeah, I'd love some gummy bears!" She said excitedly.

Gummy bears had been her favorite candy ever since she was a little girl but she hadn't had them in the longest time.

He bought the gummy bears for her and bought a small popcorn for himself and then walked into the theater with her hand in hand.

By the end of the movie Roger and Mimi weren't just holding hands anymore. Mimi was practically in Roger's lap because she had gotten so scared during the movie and every time she got scared she moved closer to her date. She did it partly for comfort and partly because she wanted to be close to Roger. She liked him so much more than she liked the rest of the guys she had been on dates with recently and she wanted him to realize that.

When the credits started rolling the two of them stood up but Roger kept his arm wrapped around Mimi and she allowed him to. Roger was very happy with the way their date had worked out. It was better than how Benny's date had worked out. The date Benny had with the feline really wasn't even a date. They were just at a party together. No big deal.

"Do you want me to take you home now, Meems?" He asked her.

As much as Mimi wanted to continue spending time with Roger she knew she did have to go home now. Her father was going to be freaking out already because she had been out pretty late but it was definitely worth it. She had been on the most amazing date with an amazing guy and she wouldn't have traded that for anything.

"Yeah, I should be getting home before my dad kills me," she told him. "But I had an amazing time with you tonight, Roger. You made the party with Benny bearable and then you made our date fantastic. And thanks for offering to take me home but if my dad finds out I was out so late with a boy then I will be dead by tomorrow. So I'll just walk home by myself and I'll see you at school on Monday," she said with a smile as she got up on her tip toes and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Bye Roger," she waved to him as she walked out of the movie theater.

"See you later, Meems."

All weekend Roger could not get his mind off of Mimi. He wanted to call her but he didn't want to seem too desperate after making so much progress on Friday. She said she would see him on Monday so he would just have to wait until then to talk to her.

Mimi's mind was just as concentrated on Roger as his was on her though. She wished he would call her and when he didn't she started to worry that he didn't want to keep seeing her. She kept shaking those thoughts out of her head though. Maybe he was just busy. She would get to see him on Monday anyways. That wasn't too long to wait.

Monday felt like it was farther away than it actually was though. By Monday morning both of them were desperate to see each other and talk to each other. But not only was Roger desperate to see Mimi, Benny was as well. He wanted to know what exactly went on during Mimi and Roger's date after the party Friday night. He was really interested in finding out how Mimi felt about Roger compared to how she felt about himself though.

When Mimi arrived at school she went to her locker but Benny and Roger were both already waiting for her there. She was happy to see Roger, ecstatic actually but she couldn't say the same for Benny. She knew he was going to try and act all controlling again just like he had when Roger asked her out last week. She didn't know how to break the news to him that she wasn't interested though. She hated being a heartbreaker.

"Hey Roger, hey Benny," she said with a smile as she twisted the knob on her locker to the correct numbers.

"Mimi, do you want to eat lunch at my table today?" Benny asked her, needing to feel superior to Roger right off the bat.

She turned around and faced him after she grabbed her English book. She didn't want to sit with him at lunch but she felt like she needed an excuse not to and she didn't have any excuses. She wasn't really good at coming up with things off the top of her head.

"Yeah, I guess that would be cool," she told him even though she thought sitting with Roger at lunch would be much cooler.

"Great. I'm gonna go talk to some of my friends now but I'll see you during lunch," he told her with a grin before walking away, leaving Mimi and a pissed off Roger to stand alone.

"What the hell, Mimi? I thought you didn't like Benny. You were talking about how I saved you from an awful date with him at the party and everything and now you want to sit with him at lunch? I thought we had a fun time on Friday and I thought we would sit together. I guess you're just not a one man kinda girl, are you?" He spoke angrily before walking away without even listening to her thought behind her decision.

Usually he would have been angry with Benny but Mimi could have easily said no and she didn't. After Friday night he kind of expected her to since they had sort of become a thing but whatever. He didn't want to let himself get involved with someone who was going to hurt him anyway.

"Roger!" She called after him, feeling her heart sink when she realized he was mad at her. But he didn't come back. He didn't seem to care much what she had to say.

She sighed as she slammed her locker and stomped off to class. She had been so excited to see Roger and then she ruined it. She wasn't exactly having a fantastic morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this took so long! I was super busy with school and work but it's summer now so I shouldn't be as busy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

When lunch time rolled around, Mimi felt this pit in the bottom of her stomach. She felt horrible about what she had done. She was sending mixed signals to Benny and also to Roger. She liked Roger, not Benny. Although both of them probably had that all switched up in their heads right now. Roger probably hated her and Benny was probably making a shrine to her in his locker or something like that. She just didn't know what to do.

She was just around the corner from the cafeteria when she felt someone walk up to her and grab her hand. For a split second her heart swelled up with hope that it would be Roger. Maybe he forgave her and was willing to put this whole Benny thing behind him. She would gladly break her promise to have lunch with Benny if it meant having Roger back.

But of course when she looked over to see the person standing next to her it wasn't Roger. It was Benny. Not only were they having lunch together but now he thought they were a couple? She was just so confused about what was going on. She didn't want to be with Benny and now he thought he was her boyfriend.

She jerked her hand away once she had time to think about Roger and how he would react if he saw this or even heard about it through someone else. He would be even more pissed off and she didn't need or want that. It was going to be hard enough to win him back as it was.

"Benny…I can't do this with you. Not now. I'm sorry but I like Roger. I want to be with him and he's already angry with me for agreeing to have lunch with you. I just don't want to mess up my chance with him. So I can't have lunch with you today. I'll talk to you later," she said, rushing away from him before he could try and convince her that she actually wanted to be with him, not Roger.

She needed to see Roger right now and sort things out. But when she saw him in the cafeteria, he stared right at her and then just looked away coldly. He was really angry with her and she knew she probably deserved that but she was sorry now and willing to do anything to make it up to him.

She slowly and cautiously walked over to the table Roger was sitting at and took the empty seat but everyone at the table ignored her. Roger, Collins, Mark, and even Maureen. It sucked. She felt horrible. She hated being the bad guy.

"Roger, I am so sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I just didn't want to hurt Benny's feelings either. I didn't think you would mind if I had lunch with him but I should have thought it over more. I'm not eating lunch with Benny though. I told him I would much rather be with you and have lunch with you. Now if you want me to leave then I will but I just thought you should know how I really feel," she told him, feeling a little awkward since everyone else was still so silent.

And the only person who perked their head up at all during her entire speech was Maureen. Roger, Mark, and Collins all ignored her. What was with these guys?

"Roggy! She just said some of the sweetest things to you! You haveeee to forgive her!" Maureen whined. "She likes you a lot and she's probably the only girl who ever will," she told him, throwing in an insult just like always.

He sighed when he heard Maureen's voice trying to convince him to accept Mimi's apology and pretend like nothing ever happened. He couldn't just do that. She hurt him and when he got hurt it was hard for him to forgive. He was stubborn and didn't take apologies very well. Call him sensitive, whatever. He would never admit that beneath his hard, edgy exterior there was a sensitive guy.

"No. I don't have to forgive her. I don't have to do anything. She made a mistake and she can't fix it with some stupid apology. I'm not buying it and I want her to go away right now," he said, folding his arms across his chest and pressing his lips into a thin line.

Mimi felt her heart sink when she heard Roger's words. How could he say those things to her? Everything she had said in her apology she truly meant and it hurt to know that for some reason he thought she was being fake and didn't mean it at all. She obviously wasn't going to be able to change his mind though. Not right now anyway. The only thing she could do right now was leave like he asked so she silently scooted her chair back from the table and walked out of the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom. She didn't let the tears start falling out of her eyes until she was safely alone in a stall where no one could see how weak she actually was or how much Roger's words had hurt her.


End file.
